Mole Show (album)
Mole Show ''(also known as ''The Mole Show: Live At The Roxy) is a 1983 live album by The Residents, recorded during their Mole Show series of performances on October 30th, 1982 at the Roxy, Los Angeles. History Originally released as a bootleg cassette entitled Live at the Roxy, 30 Oct. 1982, The Cryptic Corporation bought the recording from the bootlegger and re-issued it as The Residents' first official live album in 1983. The original cover art for the Mole Show album features a simple, iconic black and white image which has since become known as the "classic eyeball", having often been featured on the band's merchandise and t-shirts in the decades since the release of Mole Show in 1982. Release Mole Show was also released in a limited edition of 1800 picture discs. The album was remastered in 1998 and reissued on CD that year on Bomba Records as The Mole Show: Live At The Roxy (differentiating it from the 1989 release of Mole Show: Live In Holland) with a slightly altered track listing and new cover art. It was remastered again by Scott Colburn in 2018 as part of The Residents' ongoing pREServed series of expanded reissues of their catalog of albums, and was released on Cherry Red/MVD on April 5th 2019 as the fourth disc of the comprehensive six disc Mole Box set. Track listing 1983 release # Voices of the Air # The Secret Seed # Introduction # Won't You Keep Us Working? # First Warning # Back To Normality? # The Sky Falls! # Narration # God Of Darkness # More Narration # March To The Sea # The Observer # Hole Workers' New Hymn # Rumors # Arrival # Deployment # Saturation # Still More Narration # Idea # Construction # Ugly Rumors # Failure/Reconstruction # Success # Upset Narration # Call Of The Wild # Driving The Moles Away # Don't Tread On Me # The Short War # Frantic Narration # Resident Speech # Satisfaction (Jagger/Richards) # Happy Home 1998 remaster # Voices of the Air (3:09) # The Secret Seed (2:08) # Narration (0:42) # The Ultimate Disaster (4:37) # Narration (0:11) # God of Darkness (2:41) # Narration (0:17) # Marching to the Sea (2:43) # The Observer (1:22) # The New Hymn (4:23) # Another Land (3:32) # Narration (0:12) # Call of the Wild (3:16) # Don't Tread On Me (2:51) # Final Confrontation (3:34) # Narration (1:58) # Satisfaction (Jagger/Richards) (2:21) # Happy Home (3:12) 2019 Mole Box version # Voices of the Air (3:07) # The Secret Seed (1:58) # "Welcome..." (0:51) # The Ultimate Disaster (4:46) # "Rather Flashy..." (0:14) # God of Darkness (2:35) # "Mole Style..." (0:18) # Migration (8:17) # Another Land (3:20) # "That's All We Need..." (0:22) # The New Machine (6:26) # "A Real Complicated Ending..." (0:32) # Song of the Wild (3:03) # Final Confrontation (6:47) # "We Had To Borrow Money From Our Parents..." (1:41) # Satisfaction (2:10) # Happy Home (3:19) Credits Written & Directed by: The Residents Music Written & Played by: The Residents Narrator: Penn Jillette Vocalist: Nessie Lessons Sound: ''Scott Fraser ''Producer: The Cryptic Corporation Release History See also * The Mole Show * Mole Show: Live in Holland * Mark of the Mole * The Tunes of Two Cities * The Mole Trilogy * Mole Box External links and references * Mole Showon The Residents Historical * The Mole Show (The Roxy)on RZWeb * Mole Showon Discogs Category:The Mole Trilogy Category:Live albums Category:The Mole Show